1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguisher and more particularly to a gas type fire extinguisher that is operated either manually or automatically.
2. Prior Art
In conventional manually operated fire extinguishers in which the high-pressure extinguishing gas accommodated inside a gas cylinder is sprayed out by manual operation, the bottom of the gas cylinder is strongly struck, or a tubular casing that contains the gas cylinder is rotated with the head section of the fire extinguisher gripped by hand, thus causing a firing pin to rupture the sealing plate of the gas cylinder so that the extinguishing gas is sprayed out of the gas cylinder in order to put out a fire.
In conventional automatic fire extinguishers that automatically spray high-pressure gas from a gas cylinder, when the temperature sensor mounted to the tubular casing that contains the gas cylinder senses the high temperature of the fire, a firing pin automatically drops and ruptures the sealing plate of the gas cylinder that is positioned beneath the firing pin, thus causing the extinguishing gas to jet out of the gas cylinder.
The conventional gas type fire extinguishers described above in which the extinguishing gas is sprayed out manually has several problems. Among them, the operation of the fire extinguisher is complicated, and the structure of the fire extinguisher is also complex.
In conventional automatic fire extinguishers, the structure is complex, and as a result, manufacturing costs tend to be high.